Never seen Disney
by PJC
Summary: Just a short fluffy piece, Sara missed out on Disney as a child and so experiences it with Lindsey. Not as crummy as that makes it sound. GSR. Please R&R.


_OK, maybe he's not meant to bring files home, but just do me a favour and imagine it's allowed, ok? I seem to be in a film/fluff type mood recently, but it making me happy so I'm not going to complain, just another fluffy GSR story about films Sara missed out on. Oh, and Lindsey's quite young in this one even if I don't think they were together when she was this young. I own neither Sara, Grissom nor Disney._

_Just realised that this has more dialogue in than I usually do. Oh well._

* * *

"Hey Gil" Sara called as she walked through the door into his house (which was rapidly becoming theirs as ended up leaving more and more items there).

"Hi dear" she heard a distracted voice call back. She walked through to the kitchen to see him sat pouring over some papers. She walked over and kissed the top of his head placing her hand on his shoulder.

He took her hand and kissed it briefly, "What you working on now?"

"Just some case files" he explained, "I'll be done in a minute, I needed a break anyway."

She reached over and grabbed an apple from the bowl in front of him before walking away, leaving him to finish thinking in peace.

After another fifteen minutes Sara switched off the TV and went in search of Grissom. She poked her head around the door, to see him still sat staring at the same sheets.

"So much for a few minutes?"

He glanced up, "What? Oh yeah, sorry, I got thinking about something."

"Any breakthroughs?"

"No, and I can't understand what these bloodstain patterns are saying."

She came over and looked at what he was mentioning, she glanced to the top of the folder and saw the name.

"Gil honey, you said you weren't going to bring our work home with you anymore. And this one can definitely wait, it's a cold case. Now, you need a break anyway. What do you fancy to eat?"

* * *

After finally persuading him to forget about the case files they sat at the table, simply talking as they ate the pasta she had made (one of the few things she could now cook).

"Oh," Sara suddenly announced, "I almost forgot. You know tomorrow night can you drop me off at Catherine's before shift and pick me up after. I'm not scheduled and I've got something planned."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't Catherine catching up on stuff tomorrow night, I'm sure she was saying that she was glad she was off so that she could catch up on paperwork and accounts and everything."

Sara almost sighed, sometimes his memory could be quite annoying.

"She is" Sara replied simply, while she couldn't wait she still felt slightly embarrassed about admitting what she was doing.

"Sara?"

"Yes?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing." He just raised his eyebrow at her again and she knew she would end up telling him sooner or later, she laid down her fork and leaned forward over the table slightly. "You really wanna know?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Fine, me and Lindsey are having a Disney sleepover."

Grissom almost choked on his pasta, eventually he managed to swallow down enough water to make his throat feel fine again.

"Say that again?" he asked.

"You heard what I said. Me and Lindsey are having a Disney sleepover."

Grissom laid his fork down, not trusting himself to carry on eating through this.

"Care to explain why you and Lindsey are having a sleepover."

"Lindsey doesn't have school the next day, Catherine needed some peace to work and I've never seen Disney. You know I had a crummy childhood, and strangely that was one of the things I missed out on. Catherine mentioned a few nights ago that she could probably recite Beauty and the Beast as well as The Little Mermaid now after the amount of times Lindsey had watched them, I told her that I didn't really know either, and hadn't seen any Disney films and it ended up with me going to a Disney sleepover with Lindsey. I can't wait to go and I'm taking the popcorn" she finished in a "that's how things are and nothing you say can change my mind" kind of tone and Grissom could see how much it meant to her.

"If it makes you happy?"

"It does."

"Well then, in that case my dear I would be happy to take you to and from there and would suggest taking a few bags of popcorn if you want any. I swear Lindsey inhales the stuff with how quickly she gets through a bowl of it.

Sara smiled and reached across the table to take his hand before finished off her meal and both heading to bed before Grissom needed to be up for his shift and Sara for her night of childhood classics she'd bypassed the first time around.

* * *

Catherine heard a knock at the door and glancing at the clock opened it to reveal a very tired Grissom.

"Sorry I'm late, shift ran over, I'm here to pick up Sara."

She smiled gently at him, "I wouldn't suggest interrupting them right now, they're in the middle of Beauty and the Beast. Do you want a coffee?"

Grissom looked at her, and she knew that last thing he wanted right now was to have to wait just under an hour for Sara to watch a film aimed largely at children whilst eating popcorn and what he really needed was someone to hold him and a good nights sleep.

Grissoms head shot up as he heard laughter echo down the corridor, very young sounding laughter that came unmistakeably from Sara. He walked slowly into the house following the sound, leaving a very amused Catherine standing in the doorway, she closed the door, shook her head and followed him.

Grissom finally stopped at the far end of the hall as he reached the living room and peered his head around the corner of the door.

Laying on their fronts, chins propped on hands, elbows resting on cushions were Lindsey and Sara both staring at the TV, her feet her even kicking up and down without her noticing as she watched the film. Grissom leaned against the door frame and watched the scene silently. He couldn't help smiling as they both laughed in unison again.

He waited for a while, entranced by the scene in front of him, he looked on as Lindesy leaned closer to Sara, and whispered something in her ear. Sara turned to look at her shocked. "No, that can't be them?"

Lindsey simply nodded and smiled and went back to watching the film.

Grissom saw the shock cross her face when Lindsey spoke to her, she wasn't asking incredulously to amuse a child, but because for those moments she was the child, watching the film for the first time and who didn't know the ending yet and all the details leading up to it.

He turned around to find Catherine behind him, taking everything in.

"I think I'll have that drink now if it's ok?"

Catherine tried hard to hide her smile and walked away to the kitchen.

She sat opposite him as she put the drink in front of him.

"You forget how much she missed out on as a child" Grissom admitted after a moment, "She never really had a childhood, she had to grow up far too fast, she's done well."

Catherine smiled at him over her own mug. "She's catching up on it now" she assured him, seeing his face light up when he realised how happy this was making Sara, "I don't know whose been worse all night, Lindsey demanding more popcorn or Sara laughing out loud and screaming whenever anything happened in the films."

Grissom smiled again and drank his drink thoughtfully.

* * *

When the film had finished Sara and Lindsey both came padding into the kitchen in search of more food and drink.

"Hey uncle Grissom" Lindsey murmured sleepily, rubbing at her eyes.

"Hi Lindsey" he replied quietly, seeing Sara's face aglow, and he would've sworn that in the light he could see tear tracks on her cheeks where she'd probably been crying when somebody almost died.

She bounded over happily to Grissom and began telling him about the film, telling him half the scenes in detail and almost bouncing off the ceiling when she explained all the happy endings, switching from one story to another for no reason until it all became a blur in Grissom's mind.

"That's nice dear" he would murmur every so often, the day had been long, and he needed rest but Sara was too happy night now for him to drag her away.

Eventually she finished telling him about the films and stood more sedately, resting on the worktop.

"Mummy, is there anymore lemonade?" Lindsey asked, walking slowly over, still rubbing her eyes.

"I think it's a bit too late now, sweetheart."

"But we only watched half the films" she objected.

"How about Auntie Sara comes over another time and watches the other half. We can get in some ice-cream" she promised as she pulled her sleepy daughter onto her knee. "But I think you need to go to bed soon."

"I'm not sleepy" Lindsey objected, despite yawning mid-sentence.

"I think it's time we got you home as well dear" Grissom said to Sara.

"But Gil..." Sara whined

"Come on, you can watch them another time like Catherine said."

"But Lindsey's not sleepy, just one more" she pleaded. She glanced across at Lindsey just as the young girls eyes flickered shut and she fell asleep against her mothers chest. The sight seemed to bring Sara back to herself.

"Thanks Cath" she murmured as she pulled her shoes on "hope I wasn't too loud. We can do it at mine next time you want I night out if you want."

Catherine just smiled, "We can work it out later, but I think now somebody needs to go to bed" she said " and I don't just mean Lindsey" she finished, glancing at Grissom.

Sara followed her gaze as he stiffled a yawn.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home" she murmured.

Grissom looked up at her slowly, "But I'm not tired," he murmured in reply. "Honestly."

Sara waved goodbye to Catherine as she and Grissom walked out the door hand in hand.

She insisted on driving and half way home glanced across to see him fast asleep in the passenger seat. All of them had had their moments that night when they'd reverted to been young, and Sara couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

_Bad ending I know. But please review anyway. Please._


End file.
